I'm With You
by I-am-a-brat
Summary: "The day had passed in his soft caresses and sweet kisses". When the world is working against them; will true love prevail for Zach and Cammie, or perish altogether. My first fan-fic please read & review! x


I'm With You

Chapter one - Cammie p.o.v

The temperatures had dropped again over night, plunging the world back into minus-degrees, of freezing. In the cold early morning air my breath condensed into fog, and as I walked along the uneven stone footpath, back to Joe's cabin, I tried blowing fog rings. Grit crunched under the sole of my- robin egg blue- timberland boots and more water seeped through, to my socks; melted snow. It covered the ground in a semi-thick layer, only ankle deep, for now. Everything was white, where it'd only been frost kissed.

Winter had come early this year, it was only October 31st- to be exact: Halloween.

I unlocked the back door, stiffened by the cold weather, slid it open (effortlessly) and stepped inside. Sliding- and immediately locking, a spy could never be to cautious- it shut, I stumped my boots noisily on the doormat; leaving behind grit footprints.

For a breath, i stood completely still, letting the cabin's heat warm my cheeks, my red nose and my red- near frost bitten- fingers, reclaiming them from their numbed state. I felt the tingling sensation of pins-and-needles coming on in my fingers as they warmed and awkwardly twitched my nose, to hold back a sneeze. Instead- of focusing on my winter brung symptoms- I started down the hall, hunting out Zach.

Zach, my boyfriend. Not my almost nearly- one, but my (now) official and very first one._ 'My only one'_, I hoped. We'd (finally) moved on in status.

It took all of seconds (30, exactly) to walk down, the short stretch of hall, opening up into kitchen space. The freshly brewed smell of coffee, hit me and the rich, spicy smell of cinnamon filled the air, a measure of sweetness to it. I was a bit surprised at what I saw. Standing- doing a disastrous job- flipping pancakes, batter smeared across his left cheek, was Zach, a slight groove between his 'brows.

"Something smells good" I tried and failed to bite back the amusement in my voice, as he fought for control with the whisk (I know, '_a whisk_').

"Uh-huh" Zach grunted, (now) stirring another batch of batter-most of which sloshed out of the bowl. He was the worst cook ever, surprisingly, on par with my mom (whom managed to burn microwaveable foods). Luckily (for both mine and Zach's sake), I hadn't inherited that gene, though many others.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked, feeling a low growl from my stomach.

"Like you don't already know!" Zach replied, snapping (he was right, of course I knew, spy senses).

"Sorry for trying to humour you" I said, albeit a bit defensive. He was being very off lately, and I was beginning to worry.

"Cam, look I'm"- "No" I started to cut him off. But then I smelt, burning. Something was burning. As if on cue the, beep, beep, beep of the fire alarm sounded; smoke wafted up (from the frying pan) into the air.

I grabbed a hand towel and swung it back and forth through the smoke, wildly, until the bleeping died down. Zach meanwhile had, grabbed the frying pan off the stove, now running it under cold water. Steam rose up in the air, with a hissing sound like a punctured tyre. The pancake was a absolute black, charred and burnt, beyond salvation; inedible.

Zach turned around, "Breakfast?" He asked with a half-smirk, trying to joke it off. I knew his heart wasn't in it.

"Oh Zach" I sighed. Had this gone to plan it would've been terribly romantic. "I have something better in mind" I said.

"You do?" His voice sounded curious.

"Yes" I walked over too him and planted a soft and very hungry (in a different way) kiss on his lips "I do" I finished.

For a few seconds he just starred at me, passion and intensity in his eyes, then he kissed me with a hunger that matched my own. His hands in my hair, messing it up, we stood there for as long as possible, going without air.

When we broke apart, we were left gasping, I slowly tried to calm my racing heart. I was warm in places only Zach could bring heat too. He reached for my hands, this time backing me up slowly down the hall towards the stair, kissing my forehead, cheek, nose along the way. We knew where we were headed.

I'm sure I must've looked like a complete fool, a smug fool. I could feel the goofy, to-the-moon-and-back smile stretched across my face from ear-too-ear. I felt, giddy, radiant like I was giving off a glow, (probably) a after sex glow. Zach and I lay snuggled close, spooned together, damp patches of sweat beaded my skin in places, our legs tangled in the sheets. Outside, the sky had long since darkened, a deep midnight blue, stars shined like diamonds and there wasn't a cloud in sight. In the distance fireworks went off. Exploding like shards of glass, flames of fire in beautiful colours; pink, green and blue, raining backdown to earth with the dying embers of colour, stardust drawn by gravity's pull.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Zach breathed against my neck, echoing my earlier thoughts. I hadn't known he was awake, I'd assumed he'd fallen asleep.

I answered him by pressing myself tighter into the circle of his arms. The day had passed in his soft caresses and sweet kisses. Our earlier fight forgotten.

"This weekend was everything I hoped for and more" I whispered to the darkness (of the room) because I couldn't see his face. He kissed me on the back of my neck, in turn.

We'd escaped from Gallagher (as soon as class let out), using Liz's Dodge '87 minivan as our getaway vehicle, for a long romantic weekend (Okay well my mom knew where we were, as did, our cove-ops teacher Joe Solomon, possibly Aunt Abby too).

We'd come to the cabin, as a break from the reality of our situation, that soon-in less than 6 months- it'd be field experience. Then graduation. Field experience, needless to say, was were each operative would be placed in their chosen field; assigned on a mission. Thinking about it gave me a headache; tension was a background hum in my life, now.

_'The circle are still after me'. _That was the reason behind this whole weekend. The fight this morning, right now, in bed. We were acting like two reckless teenagers, careless and madly in love, living in the moment. When actually-me and Zach -were just two teenage-nearly-adult operatives (spies) in love, facing every caution; living in the moment 'cause it might be our last. And, well I hated that.

Suddenly I felt exhausted, worn-out, I gave into a small yawn. Thinking about _'Field experience' _always dimmed my mood. So instead I pressed closer to Zach, sweet thoughts replaced my worries. I felt sleep heavy on my 'lids...

As her eye's fluttered shut, Zach slid a cold, small ring onto Cammie's finger, a singular stone. A promise of forever.

'Actions speak louder than words'...

**AN: **Hey guys, I'm new to Fan-fiction, although I have been using the site- to read stories- for quiet a while. I hope you enjoyed reading my fan-fic and will take a moment to review. Please do review, as I am open to your opinions, criticism and ideas. Also I need to know whether to continue on with my intended storyline or discard this story. **x**


End file.
